Hindsight 1, Part I
by Cherokee Burlecho
Summary: Here's what really happened. In the days before the explosion, may the truth be revealed to you. That's the kind of thing Swan would say. I hope she's proud if she happens to be near a computer somewhere, and just happens to find this inferior fan site...
1. And It Starts

Hindsight 1, Part One, Chapter One

I sit at my desk, tears still running down my face, because they still haven't found her.

The tears will never stop.

They never will find her.

So this is what I can do, this is _all_ I can do.

Sit at my desk.

Cry.

And write.

By order of that horrid organization, I'm not even allowed to publish anything I write, except on random fan sites like these that get the stories even more mixed up, and where a lot of things are probably untrue. But please, don't be like everyone else in the unfair world, and please ignore the cheesiness of this overly hackneyed phrase that I beg you to obey:

Just believe it's true.

Italics mean either telepathy, thoughts, or something from the past past past. You can figure out which one's which.

Bold italics are still thoughts, opposing other thoughts.

Her story is told in sections.

* * *

_She ran, the giant black house still looming above her. It seemed like it would always loom above her._

_But finally, she escaped the long shadow that crept all the way to the tall, iron wrought fence that would have been an obstacle to anyone else, but not for her._

_With her petite size and weight, and her hated abilities, she easily jumped over the fence, landing perfectly on the ground without making a noise._

_The same way she had jumped out the window._

_And jumped over the hedges._

_And jumped over the many, many other barriers that had been put up to keep a petite little girl in._

_And she was petite._

_And a girl._

_But she was not little._

_Mentally, that is. Physically, she was very little, but that didn't seem to stop her. It more of assisted her._

* * *

And there was the Professor, sitting at Cerebro, like he does almost every single day. Everyone knows that he does.

But they don't know that on that particular day, he did find someone. Though nobody ever thought he did. Or acknowledged that he did. Because they didn't know that he did. Most people don't, and as I write this in a barely legible fashion, I'm the only real person (other than _them) _that knows it. But now you do. That's a start.

He found Odelia Sauvaginny* a several moments after her father practically lost her. And that my friends, is not only a good thing, but it's the very good thing that starts all the bad things that happen in this story. And so, it finally begins.

"What ya' got there, Chuck?" questioned the highly recognizable Wolverine. "I'm not very sure, Logan. There's not much information on this girl at all. All I can figure out is that her name is Odelia Sauvaginny, she is under the care of her very wealthy and protective father. She's showing signs of mutant ability, but she's only 10..." Professor Charles Xavier stated, with a perplexed tone of voice. "Her mother is also deceased."

"Great, more sad kids with confused pasts and dead parents. We definitely need more of that around here." Logan groaned, sarcastically, as he took a bite out of an apple. He was right, though. He'd met more than his share of people with depressing stories of the past, from Scott's parents dying in a tormenting plane crash to Kurt's tormented childhood filled with torment, where he was tormented for his demonic and tormenting appearance. And no, they didn't need anymore torment around. Nobody did. Unfortunately, torment was kinda' knocking on their door, and Xavier couldn't help but let her in.

"Logan, you know we can't turn anyone down. It just wouldn't..." "Yah, I get it. It's just that everyone is depressed enough already around here." Logan interrupted, looking away wistfully. "And then there's that situation with Jean and well..." he paused. "Oh, never mind. I gotta' go pack. It's only a few weeks until I leave," he sighed and started walking back to his room.

"You know, Rogue probably won't enjoy that," Xavier stated as his old friend walked down the narrow pathway that led to the hallway outside, as he picked up his helmet for Cerebro once again. "And why is that?" asked Wolverine.

As he put on his helmet, he sighed and quietly said, "Never mind, just remember that we're all worried that one day you'll leave and you _won't_ come back."

~ o-O-o ~

_Ororo, Kitty? Could you come here? I have a favor to ask of you._

Storm and Shadowcat walked to Cerebro quite curious as to what the Professor could be asking for.

"You think maybe he wants us to go on some, like, crazy mission?" Kitty pondered, twirling her brown locks. "I doubt it. I'm sure the Professor just wants us to buy some milk or something of the sort," Ororo assured Kitty, and in a way herself. She wasn't very sure what the Professor could want either, but she knew inside that she probably wasn't going to pick up some milk. Besides, they just opened a new carton this morning.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Kitty asked as they entered the room."Yes, Kitty I did. You see I want you to go meet this..."

That was when the door swung closed. And after 7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 12 hours, and 42 minutes, I am still disappointed to say that I was unable to gather any other information about their important meeting that day, except that as they left, everyone in the mansion (and perhaps the state) heard Kitty yelling, "I KNEW IT WASN'T MILK!" into Ororo's face.

~ o-O-o ~

Taking cover underneath the trees nearby her "house", she, and I mean _she,_ was actually scared, and that fact has surprised many people, including herself later on. Looking back, she thought:

_You can still turn back, you know._

_**No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not chickening out of this one.**_

_Nice pun. But can you really survive on your own?_

_**I heard about some kid who survived poverty on the streets of New York for years.**_

_Little boys are cute. They're over-achievers in begging. You're ugly._

_**Yah, but I don't think I'll have the courage to do this again... Or the chance.**_

_You don't need another chance. Once you're all grown-up, then you can leave._

_**After what **_**he**_** said to Yolanda, I don't think I can wait until he says those things to me...**_

_Turn back. _

_**I **__**cannot**__** live here forever... But I guess today's not my day.**_

_Good thinking._

Cowardly turning back, she sadly trudged back to the mansion. But today _was_ actually her day, which she didn't know until much later, but she had a pretty good idea that today was going to be _quite_ a day of some strange sort when she saw two strangers at her doorstep.

_**Oh god. **_

_See what happens when you take chances?_

_**Well, this never happened before.**_

_It's happening now. You'll have to wait until they're gone to get in through the front door._

_**Nobody comes here unless to prosecute us.**_

_That's probably __why__. And when he finds out you're not around to look cute, he's gonna' make 'em get you._

_**They don't look that mean. I'm sure that girl is just selling cookies or something.**_

_Nobody comes to this bump anymore. Especially since Sarah moved._

Hiding behind the hedges that were ridiculously shaped, she naturally started eavesdropping on the conversation that was now between Calvin, the butler, and the two strangers.

"We sincerely mean no harm. May we please speak to her father? Please?" kindly pleaded the taller, darker skinned stranger with white hair.

"You must understand that Mr. Sauvaginny is a very busy man. You'll have to talk to her mother." Calvin replied.

_**Oh god.**_

"I thought she was dead," interrupted the younger looking stranger, which got her an elbow from the other.

"Oh well, you see... I well, I am..."

"We understand." the taller one said. "Just a simple slip of tongue, am I correct?"

"Yes, a slip of tongue, of course."

_**Thank God.**_

"Then, like, can.." started the shorter girl, until she got another elbow. Giving her a look, she started again, "MAY we speak to Odelia, then?"

"I'll go fetch her."

_**Oh god, Oh god, Oh god.**_

~ o-O-o ~

Calvin tramped up the stairs, close to hyper ventilation. Thankfully that inferior woman was too nice to figure things out because he _was_ much smarter and slyer than her, of course.

_I sure hope the master doesn't find out about that. That would be horrific. He's even worser than Devlin that time I broke his wicket ball trophy._

Having a little flashback, chuckling, he remembered his past. But then, his smile suddenly faded as he thought,

_Stay in the present. No body's around to forgive you this time._

He soon neared the inferior little child's room, daughter of his inferior master. Sighing because he had to deal with such inferior beings, he slowly opened the inferior door to the little inferior room of the inferior girl who was inferiorly spoiled by her inferior parents who were absolutely inferior child caretakers.

And there was Odelia, sitting on her bed.

"Miss Sauvaginny, I'd request that you'd close that window. You know your father doesn't like the leaves from that tall oak that's so close to the house blowing in. We should really get that tree cut down before it grows even further into your window." Smiling as she looked at the tree she looked up from her book and said,

"Oh, hello Calvin. I was just a little hot in here. Can I keep it open?"

"You are of the queerest kind, with all due respect Miss Sauvaginny. It is the middle of winter. And why are you reading that book upside down? Oh, I almost forgot why I came up here. There are two women requesting your audience, miss."

"I'll be right there!" she said as sweetly as possible. As soon as Calvin's back was turned however, she pretended to puke.

And as soon as Odelia stopped listening, Calvin also puked and grumbled, "Inferior child..."

"What's that Calvin?"

"Nothing at all. Just a cough."

_I hate that butler. He's always going on about his brother. Thank goodness that tree's there though._

_**Don't thank goodness, thank Sarah.**_

Odelia smiled and thought,

_Yah._

_**But you know, you're not out of the woods yet, dear.**_

_Yah, yah, yah. Can you shut up now?_

* * *

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Please use your wonderfullly convienient computer device to profreeed this documnt and publsh it. Excuse my speling, i am in quite a rush and was unabble to typpe thiss corectly. U dnt hav to publsh this letter, but if u mst, do so. Remember, thos slug buckets onlee leet me publish on tht inferior websit. O my, I'm starting to soud like Calvin. I hop u retrn froom ur buisness trip soon, Lulu misses u, and Martin kepes clawing the ruug. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cherokee Burlecho_

_PS: U kno i hat it when u don't prononce mi last nam Burr-lek-o. So pls rember tooo._

* * *

And there you go. Chapter 2 coming your way. If they don't stop me before I write it.


	2. Laughter and Accents

Chapter Two

Thank goodness. Thank goodness. This one's pretty short, I'm sorry, but I couldn't exactly find the time.

* * *

_"What if I just refuse your deal and then have my comrades steal your whole stash later on?"_

_He smiled. _

_"I haven't told you where it is."_

_....._

_"You are a hard kid to intimidate. I'll take 15% and three twizzlers, since you say you dislike them that much."_

_"You drive a tough bargain. But since you're nicer than your buddy Sarah, I'll throw in a snickers bar and call it a deal."_

_"Excellent. I'll pick up 15% of your candy stash tomorrow morning."_

_"Thanks fer' yer buisness, Odee."_

_"The pleasure's all mine, Luno." _

* * *

Logan was just folding one of his shirts when Rogue came in.

"You're foldin' it wrong," she stated bluntly. She wouldn't look Logan in the eye.

"You wanna' do it for me?" he asked.

"No."

"Then whatcha' doin' here, Rogue?"

She stared at the ground. There was an awkward silence, and she hesitantly said, "You're leaving, aren't you." Logan sighed and looked up from his clothing.

"We went over this, Rogue." Logan walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to hide (and failing at it) how uncomfortable he was with touching her all light and gentle and caring. "Rogue, you know..."

She snatched her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. She stepped back and then stared at Logan, her eyes obviously saying, "Why are you doing this to me? Again?" There was another awkward silence, and then she ran out of the room. Logan put his hand up and reached for her, as if to catch her, but she was already long gone.

He hadn't even left yet, and yet Rogue was already long gone. Logan disappoints me sometimes.

~ o-O-o ~

"Whaddya' think's taking them so long?" Kitty whined.

"It's a large mansion, Kitty. The stairs are probably..."

"A million bajillion quantillion steps high!" she groaned. "Maybe we should just, like, gooo."

Ororo sighed. They immediately switched their faces when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, though. They saw Calvin, the butler, tromping down the staircase. "Please, come inside." Calvin said when he reached the front door. "Miss Odelia is waiting."

Kitty and Ororo felt quite out of place in the mansion. It all seemed to be made of gleaming black and white marble. Kitty was sure that she saw a room filled with solid gold furniture, but they didn't have time to stare at everything as Calvin was rushing them along quickly as possible. They were led into a room that had cute little white chairs and a fancy oak coffee table in the middle. Sitting on one of the smaller chairs was a little girl with black hair. She looked Asian-American, and she was wearing a frilly pink dress that seemed unusual on her. Calvin left them alone.

"She looks like a 5 year old with that dress on!" whispered Kitty.

"Shhhhh!" Ororo and Kitty sat down on a white loveseat, looking uncomfortable. They squirmed a bit and then tried to get a conversation started. "Uhm, hi there, Odelia?" said Ororo, trying not to sound so uneasy.

Odelia's face didn't change.

"We'd really like to know if you've experienced any changes in your... abilities lately."

Odelia tried to keep a straight face, but hearing that, her eyes grew wider and she gasped. Odelia blinked twice and thought,

_STRAIGHT FACE! SMILE SWEET, DON'T PANIC!_

_**YOU'RE PANICKING!**_

_SHUDDUP!_

_**Aieeeeeeeeeee!**_

But the 10 year old is known for fast recoveries, and she was back to her straight face. "No. Not at all, care to be more specific?" she said sweetly as possible.

"Did you seeee that?" Kitty whispered, earning her an elbow. "Well uh.. we mean... Like um... You wanna' come to our academy?"

"That is a matter you must converse with my father. "

_Psychos who wan't ME in their school? I'm not smart!_

"Kitty..." Ororo mumbled under her breath. "You see, Odelia..."

Ororo went on to explain the school, and told Odelia to talk to her father about it. They were all feeling very uncomfortable until Ororo left to use the bathroom and came back to find Odelia and Kitty laughing hilariously and imitating Calvin's accent. Ororo disapproved teasing people, especially their British accents, but she was glad to see that Kitty actually got through to the girl.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeese, come with meeeeeee," teased Kitty in a low voice. Odelia laughed, really laughed, for the first time in her life. However, they coughed and quieted down when Calvin came into the room with a tray of tea. He looked at them despisingly, but as soon as he left they started laughing again.

Ororo smiled.

~ o-O-o ~

As they hours past, the two X-men found they had to leave. As they put on their coats, Odelia thought about their offer and smiled.

_I've gotta get into this school._

_ "_Think about it okay Odelia?" Storm said.

_You bet I will! _

"Alrighty!" she grinned and waved as they left. She couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by.

"Talk to your father too, 'kay?" called Kitty.

Odelia's smile faded.

_If you really want to get out of this dump, you gotta' get into that school._

_**And to get into that school, you gotta' convince your father.**_

_Like that's gonna' happen._

* * *

_Charlotte, I'm sorry._

_**Like I care.**_

_We're alive aren't we?_

_**Yah yah. But you really shouldn't have.**_

_Well you're the one who should water her plants more often._

_We're wasting post-its you know._

_I'll buy you another pack._

_C'mon, I'm sorry._

_Sorry._

_Sorry._

_Sorry._

_I wrote sorry on three post-its. Is that enough?_

_**Yes.**_

_Would you post my story now?_

_**Yes.**_

_Anything else?_

_**Yes. Stop using my post-its, Burlechee.**_

_I told you, it's pronounced Bur-lek-eee._

_**Be happy I spelled it right.**__._

* * *

I'm happy my sister and I aren't mad anymore, but I have to stop now. I must buy another pack of post-its.


	3. Dr Phil Would be Proud

Chapter 3

Sigh. Nothing's going well anymore. Not that it ever has, really, but still.

* * *

_She had it almost once every week now._

_It bothered her, that no matter how much she pinched herself, or slammed herself, or yelled at herself to wake up, she couldn't escape it._

_The dream that was so so real every time she had it, it must've been actually been real._

_Her hands chained down to the cold metal table and the woman's scared face._

_And then, the woman spoke, "Not the girl. Don't take the girl! Please! Please!"_

_And the woman shrieked, and then she shrieked, and then she found she couldn't speak. _

_Couldn't see, couldn't hear._

_Just the screaming of the woman, and then the man yelling something._

_The man yelling the words._

_The man yelling the very words, no, word._

_The one word._

_"ON."_

_And then it was over._

* * *

He was bothered. Very bothered.

He shoved the greasy, oversalted eggs into his mouth and wished he didn't use oil in the pan and that he hadn't salted the eggs and that his life wasn't... such a drag to go through. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Scott.

"Shud'dup," was his only response as he continued to shove the greasy eggs into his mouth.

"Bad for your cholestorol, you know. You should really start eating healthier, Logan."

He fwapped* his head around to look at Scott and said, "I don't give a f*** to your healthy campaign, so f*** off." Logan earned himself a look of disapproval.

"Don't cuss."

"What if I feel like it?"

"Why have you been so grouchy anyways?" Scott said smartly, smiling just to make Logan angrier. But instead of his expected response, Logan stopped to think.

_Why you so angry anyways?_

_**Rogue.**_

__Her name POPPED up in his mind as soon as the question was asked. Like a search engine that was very sure of its results, Rogue was all it said because it _was _Rogue. It _knew_ it was Rogue, Rogue who was angry and sad which made him angry and sad, and knowing he was angry and sad because_ she _was angry and sad made him feel like it was a bad thing which made it angrier and sadder and... Well, he didn't wanna' know that it was Rogue, that just made too many complications pop up that he had to sort through.

_It's just stress. That's all. Let's not get all Dr. Phil here._

If Dr. Phil was here, he couldn't do much. The most he could do would be to give Scott some advice about becoming bald, because with a trench coat and hood-thingy as tight as Scott's was at the time, Scott wasn't too far from it.

~ o-O-o ~

I don't want to tell you what happened that day, when Odelia summed up the courage to talk to her father.

I don't really want to tell you, but I will.

It didn't go spectacular.

I would like to tell you that her father was thrilled and immediately enrolled the girl into Xavier's Academy for Gifted Students, that they had some father-daughter bonding and that her father was sad to see her go, that tears were shed and that it turned out to be a heartfelt plot, but that would be like saying E. T. didn't have to go home, Leslie never fell off the rope, Winn Dixie didn't get lost, and that the Pheonix Force never got to Jean, it stayed up in space flapping around and feeding rainbow unicorns magic pixie dust that granted them wishes and let their dreams come true.

If you'd like to believe that pile of rainbow colored sugar junk, go right ahead and press the little red X at the top of the page. It'll do you good, really.

Anyways, for those of you refusing the pile of rainbow colored sugar junk, her father wasn't thrilled. He was infuriated that she would ever think of talking to him in that... happy go lucky fashion, as if she had a great day without him around to supervise and make sure she didn't do anything... over his limits. Limits that limited , anything, everything. She was sent to her room and he immediately decided just to cut that dumb tree down and to power-staple 3 layers of black curtains to her window so she couldn't look out, or get out.

Odelia had waited too long. She couldn't escape, and nobody could save her.

However, nobody literally means no body. And fate doesn't have a definite body, really, as some people have found.

~ o-O-o ~

But that little Asian-American girl was Odelia. Odelia.

That means something.

Which is why she did escape, through the front door at 3:00 AM. The very front door, not the back door. With the folded pamphlet, given by Ororo, at hand, she looked through the shiny brochure-like thing which said "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" in cheesily colored letters.

"Address.. Address.. Address. Address!" She mumbled to herself when she found the address and phone number for the school. "Yes!" She ran off to the bus station, which, after studying the maps she'd smuggled for years, was very easy to find. She navigated the abandoned streets through the dim light, hardly sleepy at all. Who could sleep, with this kind of thing in your head?

_You're out! You're out!_

_**They'll come after you.**_

_SHUDDUP!_

She didn't want to think this whole thing through. She just wanted to believe that this would all work out, that's all she wanted. And if thinking strategically and pratically was going to keep her from feeling that this would all work, then she was going to avoid thinking strategically and pratically. She liked that feeling, and practicality would just wash it all away. VAMOOSH.

A few cars passed, but she made it to the bus stop and bought a ticket for the town.


	4. Blackout

Chapter 4

Ohh... Add Pittsburgh, newspaper dispensers, and telegrams to my list of hated things.

* * *

_She spent most of her time reading._

_The only books her father provided were of the __Cat in the Hat,__Green Eggs and Ham,__ and __Dick and Jane__ genre._

_She'd read them 782 times by age 5._

_She did, however, get to read books like __Bridge to Teribithia,__ and __Old Yeller,__ and __Little House on the Prairie __ via Sarah, an excellent book smuggler, who got them to her via tall oak tree._

_That is, until he found her._

_Her classical reading adventure abruptly ended, then._

* * *

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He kept packing and preparing, but he found himself dreading even thinking about that dumb trip. Because he dreaded seeing her cold stare, he dreaded seeing her face when he mentioned anything to do with it, and he absolutely dreaded it when she asked him to do something with her, and as much as he wished so badly he could, he had to say no because he needed to "prepare for...uh... something." He always said "something" instead of saying "my trip" because he figured her cold, cold stare would only get worse if he said the very... dreadful words.

How his heart wanted him to slice-and-dice that dumb leather suitcase to death and then go drive her to wherever she wanted to go, smiling and laughing and maybe even... well ya, but his mind only pushed those thoughts away. He found himself dreading seeing her face, even though he wanted to see her face. He hadn't noticed yet, but he wanted to see her face a lot, if only it wasn't always filled with her dreadfully, dreadfully cold stare.

It seemed everything was filled with dread, lately. He didn't know it, but he was starting to dread himself.

~ o-O-o ~

Eleven unfamiliar faces were staring at her, thirteen of them in all.

That's because two were quite familiar. One of those two started to speak.

"Charles! She's awake!" Ororo! It was Ororo.

"Yes. I see. Odelia, can you speak to us?"

The ten-year-old groaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes, Calvin." Odelia then heard thirteen sighs of relief.

"Odelia, it's me, Kitty. You're, like, at the mansion now. You... kinda..."

"Blammed into the door and passed out!"

"Bobby!"

"What?!"

Odelia was getting very confused, but then it occurred to her. It whammed her in the head, that she was at the mansion. She was okay, she was here. She wasn't at the dump, here there was no Calvin, no Yolanda, no more tea and cucumber sandwiches, no pink frilly dresses, and she could have as many "five more minutes" as she wanted. She jumped out of the bed with joy.

A little too fast, though.

"Somebody catch her! she's gonna..."

**Blackout.**

~ o-O-o ~

However, when she woke up this time, there were four faces, two unfamiliar.

"Welcome Odelia," was what she heard. It was some bald guy who had spoken. He kind of reminded her of... oh never mind. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Odelia said quietly. "Can I get up now?"

"SLOWLY!!" A smile crossed Odelia's face as she saw the speaker.

"Yes, Kitty. I'll go slowly." And so Odelia _slowly_ got to her feet and was a little wobbly. Kitty helped her steady herself, as Odelia smiled even more.

_They all just met you and they're so concerned... This might actually work out._

_**Like that ever happens!**_

_Do you ever shut up? Really?_

Kitty led her to the bald guy's office, the other stranger and Ororo following. Odelia saw that the bald guy used a wheelchair, and wondered how he looked so intimidating despite it. Kitty and Ororo then left with a smile and a wave, and Odelia found herself feeling more and more uncomfortable in the room filled with the very... tough looking strangers. The one that wasn't bald looked Canadian, muscular and... gruff. That was the perfect word for him, very very gruff. And grumpy. The bald person, who introduced himself as Charles Xavier, _the_ Charles Xavier, smiled in a weird way that somehow made Odelia feel a little more comfortable.

_How do people do that?_

"Odelia, welcome to the Xavier Institute."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Does that mean I can stay here?" Odelia asked.

"We need a signature from your father to do that, Odelia."

_**DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB!**_

__Of course they'd need a signature! Of course. OF COURSE. The world hated her that much, huh? Quickly recovering, though, Odelia put on a more serious face and said, "Unfortunately my father is on a business trip. To Africa."

"Why is that?" Xavier was still smiling.

"He's giving poor people clean water so that they won't die of parasites. Did you know that dirty water kills 5000 children every single day? It's true. Look it up if you don't believe me."

"Oh, we believe you." said the gruff man, rolling his eyes. That made Odelia angry, but she knew better than to talk back. Especially to someone so very... gruff.

"Excuse me, Odelia. This is Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine," Xavier was _still _smiling, and it was starting to creep Odelia out a bit. Wait a second... Wolverine? Once again, reality whammed her in the head.

_It's THE Wolverine, the killing machine! He was on TV! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He was like, so scary and horrible! He's like, one of those mutant things that dad hates..._

_**EEEK! I'M GONNA' DIE!**_

Odelia forgot that where she was for a moment and just sort of stared at Wolverine, bug-eyed. Logan was a little more than annoyed, but he understood the sad truth, that there were plenty of good reasons for a little girl to think he is an absolute monster, especially with what CNN has been saying about mutants. Now then, you may be wondering why that's the first time I've actually used the word mutant in this story which is infused with mutant-ness*. Well, Odelia knew that she was_ different_, but she didn't actually think she was a _mutant, _oh, no no no! Mutants were scary inhuman things they talk about on the news channel, she was no mutant. She had no crazy, extraordinary powers, right? Unless you counted _that _uhh... thing_. _Yah, it was weird and all, but she wasn't a eek eek, mutant. Ugh. Heck, no! Of course not!

"Odelia? Well, I think you'd like to know..."

"What?"

Xavier tented his fingers and twiddled his thumbs. Then he finally said, "Well, you're a very gifted girl, because, you see, you have what's called the X-gene. And, well..."

"No." Odelia mumbled to herself.

"That means that you are in fact a muta... Wolverine, catch her! She's..."

For the third time that day, Odelia blacked out.

* * *

PATRONS ARE REQUESTED TO FAVOR THE COMPANY BY CRITICISM AND SUGGESTION CONCERNING ITS SERVICE

**WESTERN**

**UNION**

**Recieved At**** 2009 NOV 20 AM 8 07 **

HS71 3/661

WD N005 NL PD

=WUX PITTSBURGH PENN NOV 20 325P=

**COPY **

**OUTGOING**

**TELEGRAM**

=CHARLOTTE. TELEGRAMS ARE AWFULLY ANNOYING. I DO HOPE YOU CAN READ THIS. PLEASE WIRE ME SOON I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU.=

I HOPE YOU ARE SAFE. MEANWHILE PLEASE TYPE UP, POST, AND IF POSSIBLE PROOFREAD CHAPTER FOUR. YOU WILL FIND IT IN THE NEWSPAPER DISPENSER IN FRONT OF SHOP CO. IF YOU KNOCK ON IT EXACTLY 5.7 TIMES.=

YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER. MOST OF THE TIME. LOVE YOU=

:CHEROKEE BURLECHO=

4:18= =701A

THE QUICKEST, SUREST, AND SAFEST WAY TO SEND MONEY IS BY TELEGRAPH OR CABLE

* * *

I must now stuff this document into a newspaper dispenser, excuse me.

*A word in my dictionary.


	5. Overflow with Sarcasm

Chapter 5

By the way, I'm switching things up a bit. See if you can figure out how, you might just get a mental prize.

* * *

_Memories were funny things to him now._

_Very funny things, and not in the "Ha ha" way. He could write a book on all the things he somewhat "remembered" that really disturbed him. Who is Creed anyways, what the flip did Weapon X do to him, whatever that is, and why the heck did he keep getting flashbacks of Canada? Or something like Canada._

_Or something._

_He once read in a book that you can remember anything if you try hard enough, even if it didn't happen in real life._

_It was as if all his confusing past was just a dream, or maybe a half dream. Maybe he thought all of it up while he was lying in bed one day, already dreaming without being quite asleep. Maybe he was a normal man, with a normal childhood, and then he normally developed some mutant powers, normally became able to slice and dice people apart with claws in his hands, and somehow normally ended up in your normal superhero team led by a normal paraplegic, who just happened to be able to, as normal, read minds._

_Normal._

_Pfft. Yah right._

* * *

She didn't want to describe her personal life, she didn't want her personal life.

She very much wished that her mind was brain washed. Maybe then she wouldn't have to remember anything. Like those times she was flung against the wall to see if her healing factor worked. She only got flashbacks of it, but she remembered.

She remembered that the healing factor did work.

The pain relief, no, the pain was still there. And it was extreme, especially at her age.

But then, there were some... intriguing memories, ones that triggered her curiosity. Like that face, that smiling but pitiful face of that... boy... yes, it was a boy. The way he looked at her. She could tell he thought she was asleep, but she was conscious alright. She just couldn't move. She saw him smile at her, a reassuring smile, but her new found safety was lost when he came in. _He_ yelled words that she couldn't hear, but she knew that her smiling friend was going to have to leave now. And he wasn't going to experience happy things after he left, either. She remembered seeing him look back at her.

...

And she never could forget those eyes.

~ o-O-o ~

This was just great. Exactly what he wanted.

Yup, more kids with dead parents or something. And bad memories. Horrible pasts, traumatic events, it was just what he needed. The perfect addition to all that had been going on in his life, now he had _another _kid to try and understand. Even better, a girl! A little girl, just like Kitty and Jubilee! Just wait, he'd get attached and loving again. The girl woud break the barriers he worked so very hard to put up surrounding himself, and that was just giddy! Just plain giddy!

He really had to learn to be less sarcastic.

Anyways, this Delilah girl was taking time out of his schedule. He'd much rather be slicing away at laser beams or something in the Danger Room than be here, watching this sassy girl blab.

"Did you know that 5000 kids die of dirty water every day? Look it up if you don't believe me." Gimme' a break and shut up, kid.

"Oh, we believe you." he said with a smirk, rolling his eyes. He could see the annoyance in her face. Then, bored, Logan tuned out of the conversation. He barely heard Chuck introducing him, and then... how interesting, he found that Olivia was scared of him. That just makes _everything_ better, huh? He could feel her tensing up and her heart beating out of her chest as she stared at him, petrified. He decided not to stare back, it was better if he just didn't care at all. Looking out the window, he was just about to ask Chuck if he could leave them to their selves when Chuck started yelling, "Wolverine, catch her! She's..."

Great. Just great. She fainted, again. Maybe he should have just left her at the front step. Then again, Rogue would have probably found her soon enough. He and Charles carried Odelilah to the Medical Wing where they finally left her to Hank. Still, he couldn't help but make sure she wakes up. I mean, at least he didn't have to go pack. But then again, she might faint again if he was all up in her face when she woke up. Logan turned on his heel, waved goodbye to Hank, and left.

~ o-O-o ~

He went to the kitchen, hoping he'd be alone, but what do you know. The world just hated him so much, huh?

Sitting next to Kitty in the kitchen was Rogue.

Hip hip hooray.

Kitty basically attacked Logan when he walked through the door."Logan! How's Odelia!" Kitty blurted. Oh, that was the pest's name. Rogue gritted her teeth and avoided Logan's gaze.

Trying and failing at ignoring her, he said, "The little Asian imp? She's fine. She passed out again, apparently she's terrified of me." he grinned, and Kitty chuckled.

"Ah can see _why_," Rogue groaned quietly. Kitty giggled more. Wonderful, wonderful. He was the perfect social butterfly, especially with girls! I mean, he caused one girl to faint, another is ignoring him, and one is laughing at him. Plus there was Jean... Logan is_ such _a lady's man.

I think I might be catching the sarcasm bug.

After grabbing a Gatorade, Logan decided to check if the "little Asian imp" had woken up yet. He made his way back to the Medical wing and stuck his head through the door.

"She up yet?" he asked Hank. Hank looked up from the book he was reading and said, "Well, yes and no. She woke up and asked me for some water. She was.. heheh, surprised to see that I was, well... blue and fuzzy, as she put it." Hank had another one of those "heheheh" laughs and continued. "After she drank it, she refused to take any medicine. She went right back to sleep then, and she has quite some reason to."

"Yeah, but you'd think she'd have enough sleep after fainting three times in one day."

"Well, technically, when you faint you..." Logan left before he could finish the sentence. He found that he was also surprisingly tired, even after chugging down a Gatorade. He finished a session in the Danger Room and went to sleep at 9:00.

~ o-O-o ~

The next day, he found himself back in the same room with the same people.

Just him, Chuck, and Odiala. Or Diana... or Olivia...

"So, Odelia!" smiled Charles, as if nothing wrong had ever happened between them. "Since you are a minor, we cannot hold official custody of you until someone signs you over to us. And since your father is giving water to Africans, we can either call a close relative or..." he stopped to think.

"Or what?" Deloia asked."I have a right to know my options," she smartly said. Chuck deeply sighed.

"Or you can sign these papers that make you a ward of the institute, until a parent or guardian comes to take you." Oh no no no... Logan knew where _this _was going.

"Absolutely! Hand 'em over!" she immediately responded. Odeliva scribbled her name neat and gigantic.

"John Hancock." mumbled Logan. Deliala ignored him. She was too busy being happy. She had finally escaped, until her father tracked her down that is.

Which she thought would be a matter of weeks. Keyword thought.

Well then, that's just _splendid._

* * *

Shopping List:

Carrots

Ham

Arugula

Radishes

Lima beans

Oranges

Tangerines

Tampons

Electric Eels

!

Chocolate

Horseradish

Apples

Pears

.

8 index cards

Olive oil

Nuts

Tomatoes

Arkansas

Bear

Lalalala

Electricity

* * *

I found a wonderful book on how to write in code, but I can't say I'm very good.

Anybody know a vegetable that starts with letter L?


End file.
